wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Scourge
The Scourge is one of four major undead factions existing in the world of Azeroth (the other three being the Forsaken, the Knights of the Ebon Blade and the Risen), and a major player for control of the world. They have a vast "empire".MoM, pg. 69, 136, 150 World of Warcraft The Roleplaying Game, pg. 360 Created initially as the precursor to an invasion by the Burning Legion after their previous failures, the Scourge broke free from their demonic masters and — under the iron rule of the dread Lich King — have built up their power base on the Arctic continent of Northrend. Their influence spreads throughout Northrend, as well as the Plaguelands in northern Lordaeron and southern Quel'Thalas, and even Kalimdor to a small degree. A terrifying and insidious enemy, the Scourge remains perhaps the most dangerous threat to the world of Azeroth. Monstrous Scourge Some creatures of the Scourge are not technically undead, but instead are monstrous constructions created by the science and magical experimentation of the acolytes and necromancers following Ner'zhul. A good example would be the Abominations. These constructed creatures fashioned by the perverse experimentation of the Lich King's followers are hideous and do not occur in any natural fashion. Monstrous members of the Scourge are not particularly intelligent, having been created from the leftover pieces of enemies and friends alike. They are, however, very loyal and almost fanatically devoted to whatever task is appointed to them. These creatures are not truly individuals, having little will of their own other than that given to them on creation or through the current descriptions given in their orders.MoM, pg. 132-133 History The Scourge was (and still is) a vast army of the undead created by the Lich King — the being formerly known as the orc shaman Ner'zhul. Under the control of the Burning Legion, the Scourge's mission was to spread terror and destruction across the world in anticipation of the Legion's inevitable invasion. The Lich King, who ruled the icy realm of Northrend from his Frozen Throne, created the terrible Plague of Undeath, which he sent southward into human lands. As the plague encroached on the southlands, countless humans fell prey to Ner'zhul's mental control and life-draining sickness every day, swelling the ranks of the already-considerable Scourge. Though Ner'zhul and his Undead Scourge were bound to the will of the Burning Legion, the Lich King constantly strove to free himself and gain vengeance upon the demons for dismembering his body and damning him so completely. Shortly before the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Ner'zhul engineered the downfall of the Legion by having his Champion, Arthas Menethil, alert the Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage to the presence of the Legion in Felwood. Illidan's attack on the demons there brought about the death of Tichondrius and the destruction of the Skull of Gul'dan, which greatly weakened the Legion and made it possible for the Alliance, Horde, and Night Elf forces to stop Archimonde during the Battle of Mount Hyjal. It was at this point that Ner'zhul was finally capable of making his bid for freedom, effectively cutting all ties to the remaining demons as well as the remaining demon lord, Kil'jaeden. Such a move inspired Kil'jaeden to incredible heights of anger, and it was the demon's turn to lust after vengeance. But, thanks to the Legion's defeat, Kil'jaeden was stripped of his capacity to simply bring about swift destruction, and was forced to use more subtle methods to dispose of his rebellious creation. Shortly after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, Kil'jaeden contacted Illidan Stormrage with an offer too tempting for the Demon Hunter to refuse: Slay the Lich King and be granted the great power of a demon lord. Gathering his once-Highborne allies, the Naga, Illidan traveled to the Tomb of Sargeras and began weaving a massive spell targeting the Frozen Throne using the Eye of Sargeras. However, the spell was interrupted at the eleventh hour by Illidan's brother Malfurion Stormrage, Maiev Shadowsong, and Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider. Though the spell was not completed, enough potent fel energy had been siphoned to cause a fracture in the Lich King's icy prison. This caused Ner'zhul's powers to weaken, especially his control of his undead. It was during this time that a large band of undead, led by Sylvanas Windrunner, regained their free will and left the Scourge and named themselves the Forsaken. Desperate, Ner'zhul contacted Arthas, the greatest of his Death Knights, by telepathy and commanded him to return to Icecrown Citadel at once. However, the matter was complicated by Kil'jaeden once again. Growing impatient with Illidan's failures, the demon lord instructed him, with his allies the Naga and newly named Blood Elves, to travel to Northrend and put an end to the Lich King personally. Arthas's undead forces battled Illidan's army at the base of the glacier, the aftermath of which left Illidan wounded and his troops broken. Arthas, victorious, proceeded into the Lich King's throne chamber where he used the runeblade Frostmourne to shatter the Frozen Throne and free the essence of Ner'zhul. The spirit of the Orcish shaman then bonded with that of Arthas, and Arthas/Ner'zhul became one of the most powerful beings the world had ever known. After the merging of Arthas and Ner'zhul, the Lich King entered a period of dormancy as he slept and dreamed atop the Frozen Throne. In the meantime, his minions rebuilt Icecrown Citadel as he made his plans for conquest of all of Azeroth. Finally, after several years, the Lich King awoke and unleashed his attack on the unsuspecting world. The forces of both the Alliance and Horde then arrived in Northrend to confront the Scourge on its home soil, until at last they were prepared for a final assault on Icecrown. After facing a gauntlet of the Scourge's most powerful leaders, the greatest champions were able to reach the Frozen Throne to confront the Lich King himself. In the epic battle that ensued, Tirion Fordring used the sword Ashbringer to shatter Frostmourne, releasing the spirits within that then aided the champions as they sent Arthas to his demise. This did not mean the end of the Scourge, however, as the spirits of both Uther the Lightbringer and King Terenas Menethil II had warned that without anyone to control it, the Scourge would run rampant across the world. As Fordring contemplated placing the crown upon his head (thinking there was no one else who could accept such a burden) the disfigured Bolvar Fordragon appeared and stated that it was his fate to be the Jailer of the Damned. In addition, he said that the world must be told that both he and the Lich King were dead and never know the truth about what had really happened if it was to live free from the tyranny of fear. Fordring then reluctantly crowned Fordragon as the new Lich King, and moments later ice imprisoned the Lich King once more. With Fordragon as the new Lich King, the majority of the Scourge are presumably now contained in Northrend. It is unknown how this will affect any of Arthas' surviving lieutenants. Also, it is unclear as to what will happen to the Scourge still in Lordaeron, Quel'Thalas, and Kalimdor and how their continued presence (if they do still exist) would be explained if everyone thought the Lich King had been destroyed. Furthermore, should Fordragon ever lose control or succumb to corruption, the Scourge will undoubtedly become a threat to the world once more. Organization Prior to Arthas' defeat, he was at the top of the organization as the Lich King, who sent orders from his ice fortress in Northrend. His direct underlings were liches, undead mages and necromancers with incredible power to spread plague and command undead armies. It is unknown how many liches there were, but Arthas’s right-hand lich was Kel’Thuzad, who reigned in Lordaeron and had his hands full fighting the Scarlet Crusade and the Forsaken, the undead who broke free from the control of the Lich King. Kel'Thuzad continued the fight against the Horde and Alliance in Northrend when Naxxramas moved to the Dragonblight prior to his final defeat. (Or his presumed defeat, anyway, as his phylactery was nowhere to be seen after his death.) The banshees under his command often led scouting troops to discover new areas to infiltrate, while other important Scourge members included necromancers, responsible for raising and commanding the dead, and the Cult of the Damned, a bizarre group of mortals so fascinated by the undead that they follow them, worship them, even emulate them, hoping to one day be damned as the undead are. They don’t see the foulness and evil, but rather power and eternal life. Most of the undead reported to a region’s leadership of necromancers or liches, who in turn reported to Kel’Thuzad. He reported pertinent information to Arthas, but he didn't inundate his lord with all of the details of the happenings on the continents. If they took over another city the size of Stratholme, or re-enslaved the Forsaken, that would be news worthy of telling the Lich King. The rogue undead, the Forsaken, were wild cards: Arthas lost much of his power over the undead before becoming the Lich King, which allowed one of the more powerful banshees, Sylvanas Windrunner, to escape his hold. She freed many more undead creatures, and currently leads the Forsaken from her tunnel complex underneath the former capital city of Lordaeron. While they are not part of the Scourge and do not fall into the Scourge organization, they work along the same lines — kill the living and dominate the undead. Arthas saw the Forsaken as something akin to lost sheep, and would have rather brought them back into the Scourge than eliminate their forces. He had many plans for Azeroth, so he couldn't focus entirely on Sylvanas. The interesting thing about the Scourge was that the farther from a lich or a necromancer they got, the more disoriented they were. They lost the command of the Lich King, but they didn’t necessarily become free. Once the will of the necromancer or other controlling force left them, they had no memory of their former selves, and they shuffled around as mindless husks, searching for someone to lead them. Only necromancers can command the undead. Arthas led the Scourge in Northrend from the Frozen Throne, completely dominating Icecrown. The Scourge’s secondary base was the continent of Lordaeron, in the city of Stratholme, Arthas’s first conquest. It was a bustling city of 25,000 people, and now it lies in burning ruin. There are few remaining mortals there, except for those of the Cult of the Damned and the Scarlet Crusade. Lordaeron’s northern and eastern areas are practically abysmal with the Scourge. Their foul stench permeates the air. Yet the Scourge has reached all areas of the world, dripping down through Khaz Modan and into Azeroth, and even west to Razorfen Downs Kalimdor. Arthas wanted his finger on everything happening in the world, and he had the forces to do it. About the only place the Scourge doesn’t go is the Undercity in Lordaeron, but there are so many Forsaken there, that one couldn’t tell if there is Scourge presence there or not. Though, the Forsaken might know.Lands of Mystery, pg. 187-188 With Arthas' defeat and Fordragron's ascendancy as the new Lich King, it is unknown what the new command structure of the Scourge is or will be in the future. Of particular interest is what will happen with the Cult of the Damned and how they will react to the new Lich King, or if they are even yet aware as to the change in leadership. Membership The members of the Scourge are easy to spot, smell and identify. And it doesn’t take much to join. All it takes is to either love the Scourge or be undead and under the Lich King’s spell, and you’re in. One does not need to do much to be in this organization. Some of the first members were mortals who had fallen in the undead plague. People sickened from the plague and died, only to rise as zombies. This city-razing technique proved to be not as efficient as the Lich King desired, apparently, because he started telling his necromancers to desecrate graveyards and raise up even more members. Only two things seem to separate a Scourge servitor from the Lich King’s will: whatever faltering in the Lich King’s power allowed the Forsaken to free themselves from his grasp, and destruction of their bodies. Scourge creatures are bidden to do the Lich King’s will, and they do this with a blind fervor. The Cult of the Damned is an enigma. No one knows why they do what they do. Whatever the reason, they willfully follow the Scourge, dressing in dark robes, doing their bidding, while helping to spread the plague into more and more cities.Lands of Mystery, pg. 188 The Scourge in Azeroth The Scourge is primarily concentrated in the Plaguelands. Their primary fortification and "capital" in Lordaeron is the ruined city of Stratholme, under the rule of Baron Rivendare the scourge controls the majority of the city but the humans of the Scarlet Crusade hold a small section. The Scourge has also been seen in Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest in Lordaeron, and all along the Dead Scar in Quel'Thalas which runs from the Ghostlands all the way into Eversong Woods through Silvermoon to the Sunwell Plateau itself. They also have been reported to have a presence as far away as the Barrens in Kalimdor; "ambassadors" from the Scourge as well as powerful undead beings have fortified themselves (along with the plagued Razorfen quilboars) in Razorfen Downs. The necromancer-lich Kel'Thuzad the majordomo of the Lich King, once controlled the Scourge in Lordaeron from his citadel of Naxxramas, floating over Stratholme and Plaguewood in the Eastern Plaguelands but Kel'Thuzad recently retreated along with his floating fortress and returned to Northrend in order to combat the forces of Dalaran and the combined might of the Alliance and the Horde. The high elf traitor Dar'Khan Drathir, slain during the Third War rules the Scourge in Quel'Thalas from the fortress of Deatholme in the southern Ghostlands (to the northeast of Stratholme) while Amnennar the Coldbringer, a lich, rules the Razorfen Downs in Kalimdor Notable commanders and allies * ?? Kel'Thuzad is the founder and leader of the Cult of the Damned, and is a majordomo to the Lich King. * ?? Anub'arak is the leader of the Scourge nerubians, and is a majordomo to the Lich King. * ?? Baron Rivendare was the leader of the Scourge forces in Stratholme, and is now the leader of the Four Horsemen in Naxxramas. * ?? Sindragosa is the Queen of the Frostbrood, and was the prime consort of Malygos * ?? Blood-Queen Lana'thel is the leader of the San'layn. * ?? Lady Deathwhisper is the Supreme Overseer of the Cult of the Damned. * ?? Professor Putricide is the head manufacturer of the Scourge plague and creator of the Scourge's most powerful constructs such as Rotface and Festergut. * 82 King Ymiron is the King of the Vrykul, and is the Chieftain of the Dragonflayer clan. * 77 Overlord Drakuru is the Scourge warlord of the Voltarus necropolis in Zul'Drak. * 75 The Shade of Arugal is the founder and leader of the group of cultists that call themselves the Wolfcult. He directs every move of the cult and oversees the worgen activity from the top of his new base-of-operations, the Shadowfang Tower on Bloodmoon Isle in the Grizzly Hills. * 82 Falric was one of Arthas' close friends, and was his Captain throughout the Third War. He marched alongside Arthas when he killed his father, and Falric was in charge of bringing Capital City to ruin, which he did gladly. Alongside with Marwyn, he guards the private chambers of his master, known as Halls of Reflection. * 21 Dar'Khan Drathir was the overseer of the Scourge forces in Quel'Thalas; he was killed and beheaded by players at the behest of Magister Kaendris. He also features as the main antagonist in The Sunwell Trilogy. * 37 Amnennar the Coldbringer was the overseer of the Scourge forces in Razorfen Downs, and is the leader of the Death's Head quilboar; he was slain by players at the behest of Archbishop Benedictus and Andrew Brownell. Notable former servants of the Scourge * ?? Sylvanas Windrunner was once the Ranger-General of Silvermoon, before being slain and raised by Prince Arthas personally into the first of the high elven banshees. She served as one of Arthas' primary generals, until she and a number of banshees broke free from the Lich King's control, creating the foundations of what would become the Forsaken. * ?? Alexandros Mograine was once a renowned paladin, known as the Ashbringer. He was murdered by his son, Renault, and was raised by Kel'thuzad as a death knight. His soul was later saved by his son, Darion. * ?? Darion Mograine was once a member of the Argent Dawn, and eventually became a high-ranking servant of the Lich King. Mograine and the death knights under his command broke free of the Lich King's grasp and became known as the Knights of the Ebon Blade, dedicating themselves to bringing down the Scourge. * 80 Thassarian was the first of the death knights to rejoin the Alliance. Like the other death knights, he was once a servant of the Lich King. * 80 Koltira Deathweaver was the first of the death knights to rejoin the Horde. Like the other death knights, he was once a servant of the Lich King. Minions of the Scourge * Lich: The Lich King's most powerful spell-casters, most of them were once orc shamans, warlocks and Death Knights. Kel'Thuzad, resurrected by Arthas during the invasion of Quel'Thalas, is the most renowned and most powerful of the liches, and is styled as the Archlich as a result. Other liches include Araj the Summoner, former headmaster of Scholomance, Ras Frostwhisper, who conducts experiments in Scholomance's laboratory, and Amnennar the Coldbringer, master of Razorfen Downs. * Necromancer: Members of the Cult of the Damned who practice death magics. Kel'Thuzad, the master of the Cult of the Damned, is a former necromancer. In life, Dar'Khan Drathir — overlord of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas — was a necromancer, but whether or not he retains his powers of necromancy after his death at the hands of Anveena Teague (and later resurrection) is unclear. :* Skeleton Warrior: Raised by the necromancers to battle against the enemies of the Scourge. * Gargoyle: Fliers who possess the ability to turn to stone to heal themselves. * Zombie: Shambling, mindless corpses with a desire to consume human flesh; they also serve as "cannon fodder" in the mass armies of the Scourge. * Skeleton: Mindless, bony monstrosities, and the primary "grunt" of the Scourge Army. * Ooze: Plague carrying oozes serve as its spreaders. * Bone golem: Deadly undead constructs made entirely of bones. * Bone wraith: a skeletal monstrosity fused together from the bones of the undead. Lord Marrowgar,Guardian of the Frozen Throne, is the only known bone wraith in the service of the Scourge. * Crypt fiend: Formerly the warriors of Azjol-Nerub, raised by the Lich King after the Spider War. * Crypt lord: The former Kings of Azjol-Nerub. Anub'arak, the last king of Azjol-Nerub, is a crypt lord who serves as a majordomo to the Lich King. Anub'Rekhan is another crypt lord and resides in the Spider Wing of Naxxramas. High Priest Naferset is one of the "holy men" of the Temple City of En'kilah. * Shade: Ghosts of acolytes who give their lives willingly to the Lich King. Often shades serve as scouts, unseen by normal eyes, allowing the undead to ambush the unwary. The dreaded Eyes of Naxxramas in Stratholme are prime examples of the use of this tactic, as they will summon gargoyles to attack if they are not killed quickly. The Eyes of Dar'Khan in Deatholme are also shades. * Wraith: Vengeful spirits that retain their intelligence and individuality. * Ghoul: Among the Scourge's shock troopers, ghouls — especially those in Eastern Plaguelands — have the trapped souls of the innocent still within their rotted forms. * Wight: Monstrous zombie-like creatures. Wraiths often tend to keep "extraordinary" enemies alive and turn them into these monsters to spread the plague. The Ravenian in Scholomance, Magistrate Barthilas in Stratholme and Feugen and Stalagg in Naxxramas are the most known examples of wights. * Abomination: These massive creatures are made from several human bodies tied together. They are exceptionally strong, and are used by both the Scourge and the Forsaken. * Frost wyrm: The resurrected corpses of blue dragons, combining their frost magics with their fealty to the Lich King. Sapphiron, guardian of Kel'Thuzad's inner sanctum in Naxxramas, is a frost wyrm. * Death knight: Corrupted Paladins who have forsaken the Light in favor of eternal life as a servitor of the Lich King. Before fusing with the Lich King, Arthas was once the first and greatest of the Death Knights; others include Baron Rivendare, Lord of Stratholme; Darkreaver, who is summoned in Scholomance; and the Four Horsemen, who reside in Naxxramas. * Banshee: Ethereal spirits of the fallen elves of Quel'Thalas. Sylvanas Windrunner is a former banshee. * Flesh giant: Gigantic versions of abominations, flesh giants are created by stitching together the corpses of slain giants native to Northrend. A different type of flesh giant, developed in Naxxramas (Grobbulus) is an example of this) have had huge syringes placed where their right hand would be, allowing them to inject vile substances into their enemies. * Flesh titan: Horrific constructs created with greater intellect than the simple-minded abominations, and they possess deadly electrical attacks. Thaddius, located inside Naxxramas, was the first flesh titan to be seen in WoW; it is said that he was stitched together with the bodies of women and children, and that their souls are bound together in eternal torment within this cursed form. Another flesh titan is Thrym, created by Prince Navarius using the corpses of storm giants. * Undead beast: Humanoids are not the only things stitched together into horrific monsters. These creatures are created using only animal parts. Gluth, the plague-dog that feasts on defective zombies in Naxxramas, is one of the few undead beast known to exist. * Fungal monster: Essentially gigantic walking fungi, these beasts are either corrupted bog beasts from Azerothian swamps or actually grown within places like Naxxramas (as the plague grows huge fungal vales, such as Plaguewood). Loatheb, who resides in Naxxramas, is a fungal monster. * Death's Head and Razorfen quilboar: After the old crone Charlga Razorflank conquered Razorfen Kraul, she allied with the Scourge and now Razorfen Downs, the traditional capital city of the quilboar race, is inhabited by the undead under Amnennar the Coldbringer. * Vrykul: In recent days, the vrykul — a race of vampiric half-giants native to Northrend — have made their reappearance after millennia of slumber. Led by King Ymiron, the vrykul have allied themselves with the Lich King so that he will raise their dead as warriors in his service. In addition, the Scourge appears to be aiding the vrykul in expanding underneath the Howling Fjord. * Val'kyr: Vrykul women "ascended to immortality" by the Lich King to aid him in dominating the spirit world. * Rot Hide gnolls: These undead gnolls, led by Thule Ravenclaw, were once Mudsnouts but were unable to escape the Lich King's plague, and now many of them serve as undead minions to the Scourge. * Plague eruptor: The Lich King's most recent experiment, the rotted skin of these grotesque creatures are covered with plague-ridden pustules which spread the Lich King's dread contagion when they burst. * Darkfallen: Darkfallen are what appear to be vampiric elven necromancers. The San'layn, a group of renegade elven princes, are darkfallen. * Geist: These creatures were once executed criminals that have been raised in undeath by the Scourge. * Worgen: Large, wolf-like humanoids, reminiscent of a werewolf, that exist only to terrorize and destroy. These creatures are thoroughly evil, delighting in torturing victims and devouring intelligent creatures. It was due to Arugal's summonings that some of the ravenous worgen were brought into the world of Azeroth. * Bane spider: Creations of the Scourge. * Mind controlled Ice troll. * Mind-controlled Wendigo. Manual of Monsters Appart from the mentioned above, the Appendix Three of Manual of Monsters mentions the following allies of the Scourge: Alley Reaper, Chardun-Slain, Corpse Whisperer, Golem, Crystal, Fleshcrawlers, Huecuva, Fleshcrawlers, Nightshades, Wyvern (Drakonid), Hag, Swamp, Ice Haunt, Marrow Knight, Mistwalker, Ratman, Red Witch, Bane Cloud, Demon Spider, Bonewing, Corpse Whisperer, Dark Womb, Demon, Locust, Despair, some Gallows Eye, Siege Undead, Skull King, Touch Corrupter, Vermin Host, Barrow Wight, Blood Bones, Bog Mummy, Demiurge, Shadow, Lesser Shadow, Zombie, Juju Zombie, Bone Cobbler, Coffer Corpse, Draug Zombie, Brine Zombie, Four-Armed Gargoyle, Green Gargoyle, Margoyle, Haunt, Ghoul Wolf, Shadow Wolf, and Spectral Troll; however the validity of the source is disputed. Command structure Pre-WotLK * Lich King ( Arthas Menethil/ Ner'zhul) (undisputed ruler) ** Kel'Thuzad (second-in-command to the Lich King, master of Naxxramas) ***'The Cult of the Damned' **** Pai Stormbringer **** **** Ul'haik Hadanot **** Tanathal **** Salramm the Fleshcrafter **** Meathook **** Lady Deathwhisper **** Deathspeaker Kharos ***** Shadow of Death ***** Black Knight ***** Doctor Kohler ****** Other members of Cult of the Damned **** Grand Widow Faerlina ***** Naxxramas Worshippers ***** Naxxramas Acolytes ***** Naxxramas Cultists **** High Invoker Basaleph (Overseer of Cathedral of Darkness) ***** Zealots of Cult of the Damned **** Thexal Deathchill (Overseer of Corp'rethar: The Horror Gate) **** Grimkor the Wicked (Overseer of Aldur'thar: The Desolation Gate) ***** Overseer Jhaeqon ***** Overseer Veraj ***** Overseer Faedris ***** Overseer Savryn ****** Some Cultists and invokers ****** Alumeth the Ascended *** Thel'zan the Duskbringer (Commander of the Scourge forces assaulting Wintergarde Keep) *** (ruler of Stratholme) **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***The Four Horsemen **** Alexandros Mograine (formerly leader of the Four Horsemen) **** Baron Rivendare (leader of the Four Horsemen) **** Thane Korth'azz **** Sir Zeliek **** Lady Blaumeux *** Sapphiron *** Araj the Summoner (ruler of the ruins of Andorhal) *** Patchwerk *** Captain Dargol (Leads Scourge forces in Agamand Mills) *** Devlin Agamand *** Darkmaster Gandling (ruler of Scholomance) **** Instructor Chillheart **** Lorekeeper Polkelt **** Death Knight Darkreaver **** Rattlegore **** Jandice Barov **** Ras Frostwhisper **** Kirtonos the Herald ***** Doctor Theolen Krastinov ***** Blood Steward of Kirtonos **** Lord Alexei Barov **** Lady Illucia Barov **** Kormok **** The Ravenian **** Instructor Malicia **** Vectus (Head of Plagued dragonflight production) ***** Marduk Blackpool (Vectus' Bodyguard) *** Horgus the Ravager *** Loatheb *** Noth the Plaguebringer *** Gothik the Harvester *** Heigan the Unclean *** Instructor Razuvious *** Anub'Rekhan *** Thaddius *** Grobbulus *** Gluth *** Maexxna ***Other liches, necromancers and ordinary undead ** (Leader of Dark Rider of Acherus ) *** Kirkessen the Zealous *** (Salanar the Horseman's Steed) *** *** *** (Leader of Sky Darkener) **** *** s *** Death Knights *** **** ** Scourgelord Tyrannus (Overseer of the Pit of Saron) *** Forgemaster Garfrost *** Krick and Ick ** Bronjahm (Godfather of Souls) *** Devourer of Souls ** Coprous the Defiled (Overseer of Mord'rethar: The Death Gate) *** Dark Adept *** Some Abomination and Flesh golem ** Artruis the Heartless (Overseer in Sholazar Basin) *** Bythius the Flesh-Shaper **** Glonn **** Cerberon *** Hailscorn **** Others Undead ** *** ** Eydis Darkbane / Fjola Lightbane *** Annhylde the Caller *** Geirrvif *** Vardmadra *** Hildana Deathstealer **** Frost vrykul from Ymirheim **** Frost vrykul from Valkyrion ***** Some Vargul ***** Some Plagued proto-drake ** Lich-Lord Chillwinter (Commander of Talramas) ** Orbaz Bloodbane (The Hand of Suffering) ***Host of Suffering **** Duke Vallenhal (Servant of the Lich King) **** Baelok **** Rokir **** Sapph **** Dahlia Suntouch ***** Some Death knight adepts *** Boneguard Commander **** Boneguard Lieutenant ***** Boneguard Footman ***** Boneguard Scout *** Harbinger of Horror **** Corp'rethar Guardian **** Some Undead defending the door of Court of Bones ** Doctor Sabnok (possible Overseer of Fleshwerks) *** Morbidus *** Master Summoner Zarod **** "Patches" **** Some Abomination and Flesh golem ** Anub'arak (ruler of the ruins of Azjol-Nerub) *** Elder Nadox *** Hadronox *** Under-King Anub'et'kan (leader of the Scourge forces in the ruins of Icemist Village) **** Anok'ra the Manipulator **** Tivax the Breaker **** Sinok the Shadowrager *** Krik'thir the Gatewatcher *** Underking Talonox (Leader of Scourgeholme) **** High Priest Yath'amon *** Lord Kryxix *** Crypt Fiends *** Crypt Lords ** Sindragosa (Queen of the Frostbrood) *** Glacion *** Spinestalker *** Rimefang *** Chillmaw *** Ghostwing *** Sarathstra (Scourge of the North) *** Icestorm *** Persistence *** The Frostbrood ** Dar'Khan Drathir (overseer of the Scourge in Quel'Thalas) *** Mirdoran the Fallen *** Borgoth the Bloodletter *** Jurion the Deceiver *** Masophet the Black *** Knucklerot *** Luzran *** Gharsul the Remorseless ** Lord Marrowgar (Commander of Icecrown Citadel defenses) *** Falric *** Marwyn *** Deathbringer Saurfang *** Professor Putricide **** Festergut ***** Stinky **** Rotface ***** Precious ** Grand Necrolord Antiok (The Grand Necrolord of the Scourge) *** Thiassi the Lightning Bringer ** Rothin the Decaying (Chief Reanimator in the Obsidian Dragonshrine) ** Thule Ravenclaw (Leader of the Rot Hide Gnolls, Lord of Fenris Keep) *** Snarlmane (General of the Rot Hide Gnolls) *** Maggot Eye *** Rot Hide Gnolls ** Amnennar the Coldbringer (overseer of Razorfen Downs) *** Undead quilboars *** Plaguemaw the Rotting *** Ragglesnout *** Earthcaller Halmgar *** Blind Hunter *** Roogug *** Aggem Thorncurse *** Death Speaker Jargba *** Overlord Ramtusk *** Charlga Razorflank *** Agathelos the Raging *** Mordresh Fire Eye *** Glutton *** Tuten'kash *** Ambassador Malcin (Ambassador of the Scourge to the Death's Head) ** Archmage Arugal *** Selas *** Varlam *** Goremaw *** Rethilgore *** Razorclaw the Butcher *** Odo the Blindwatcher *** Baron Silverlaine *** Commander Springvale *** Fenrus the Devourer *** Wolf Master Nandos *** Bloodmoon worgen ***The Wolfcult ** Blood-Queen Lana'thel (Blood Queen of the San'layn) *** Prince Theraldis *** Prince Atherann *** Prince Tenris Mirkblood(Leader of Scourge Invasion) **** Balzaphon **** Lord Blackwood **** Revanchion **** Scorn **** Sever **** Lady Falther'ess **** Towering Horror **** Frost Wyrm Raptors *** Prince Taldaram *** Prince Sandoval *** Prince Valanar (Overlord of Borean Tundra, Master of Naxxanar) **** Luthion the Vile **** Vanthryn the Merciless **** High Priest Andorath **** High Priest Talet-Kha **** High Priest Naferset *** Prince Keleseth (Overlord of Howling Fjord, Ambassador to the Vrykul) **** King Ymiron (King of the Vrykul, Chieftain of the Dragonflayer clan) **** Queen Angerboda (Queen of the Vrykul) ***** Bjorn Halgurdsson (Chieftain of the Winterskorn clan) ***** Skadi the Ruthless ***** Ingvar the Plunderer ***** Svala Sorrowgrave ***** Dalronn the Controller ***** Skarvald the Constructor ***** Gortok Palehoof ***** Vrykul *** Prince Navarius (leader of the Scourge forces in Zul'Drak) **** Overlord Drakuru (Scourge warlord of Voltarus) **** **** **** **** Novos the Summoner (leader of the Scourge forces in Drak'Tharon Keep) **** Algar the Chosen (leader of the Vargul in the Grizzly Hills) **** Thrym **** Vladof the Butcher (Vrykul champion of the Lich King) **** Malas the Corrupter (Commander of Kolramas) Post-WotLK * Lich King ( Bolvar Fordragon) (undisputed ruler) With most of Arthas' commanders dead, and his desire to lead a more passive Scourge, it is unclear what command structure (if any) Bolvar will employ. Cults & groups of the Scourge *Cult of the Damned: The Cult of the Damned is a band of mortals committed to serving the undead. It was formed and founded by Kel'Thuzad during the opening days of the Third War, during which the Scourge was working to establish its foothold on Lordaeron. **Thuzadin: The Thuzadin are a sect of mortal human necromancers. They are also part of the Cult of the Damned. *The San'layn: The San'layn is a faction of darkfallen, renegade elves from Quel'Thalas under the rule of the Lich King. The San'layn in particular appear to be a group of elven princes, led by Blood-Queen Lana'thel. **Vrykul clans ***Dragonflayer clan: The Dragonflayer clan is a vrykul clan under the control of the slumbering King Ymiron. ***Winterskorn clan: The Winterskorn clan is a clan of vrykul that live in Skorn in the Howling Fjord in Northrend. *Wolfcult: The Wolfcult was founded, and is led by, none other than the Archmage Arugal. The purpose of the cult is predominantly to spread Arugal's dark influence throughout the Grizzly Hills area and to create an army of worgen at his disposal. The Scourge in Cataclysm By the time of the Cataclysm, the Scourge is little more than a shell of its former power. Arthas is dead, the Scourge command structure all but wiped out, and the remaining legions of undead held in check by Bolvar's sacrifice. However, there are still sizable Scourge forces in the Plaguelands of Lordaeron who continue to serve their now-dead master. The island fortress of Caer Darrow, home of the Scholomance, is the major Scourge holdout west of the Thondroril River, and their forces can also be found in Andorhal and in some of the more easterly farms of the Western Plaguelands, a continued blemish on the slowly healing land. A very small number of former servants of the Scourge have found their way into the ranks of the Forsaken. The val'kyr, the winged harbingers of the Lich King, were brought into Sylvanas' fold after Arthas' demise; the Banshee Queen used their necromantic powers to solve the problem of her people's limited numbers by raising their slain mortal enemies as Forsaken. Video References de:Geißel es:El Azote fr:Fléau pl:Scourge ru:Плеть Category:Game terms Category:Organizations Category:Scourge